


tell me what you want

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: The dream started as it always did, with swirling mist and a confused weight on his mind. Harry was lying flat on his back on a bed filled with pillows and it felt like he imagined lying on clouds would be like. His eyes weren’t able to focus on the figure before him, but for some reason it didn’t make him nervous. Harry felt lips caressing his, and then the mysterious person pulled back to look at him, that ever-present cocky smile gracing Cedric’s face that would seem anything but genuine on anyone else, but exuded a mixture of confidence and kindness on Cedric.“Do you want more, Harry?” Cedric all but whispered in Harry’s ear. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you. I want to make you feel good.”Harry groaned and thrust up with his hips; Cedric had himself propped up and out of the way from where Harry wanted him most, and he bit back a snarky remark when he saw that glint in Cedric’s eye.“Tell me what you want, Harry,” he said again.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	tell me what you want

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by me listening to the Goblet of Fire audiobook and hearing Harry describe Cedric as "handsome" before the World Cup. This is canon-compliant to the ending of GoF, you have been warned.
> 
> Thank you to Francowitch for looking this over for me before I posted. Love you! :blows kisses:

The dream started as it always did, with swirling mist and a confused weight on his mind. Harry was lying flat on his back on a bed filled with pillows and it felt like he imagined lying on clouds would be like. His eyes weren’t able to focus on the figure before him, but for some reason it didn’t make him nervous. Harry felt lips caressing his, and then the mysterious person pulled back to look at him, that ever-present cocky smile gracing Cedric’s face that would seem anything but genuine on anyone else, but exuded a mixture of confidence and kindness on Cedric. 

“Do you want more, Harry?” Cedric all but whispered in Harry’s ear. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you. I want to make you feel good.”

Harry groaned and thrust up with his hips; Cedric had himself propped up and out of the way from where Harry wanted him most, and he bit back a snarky remark when he saw that glint in Cedric’s eye.

“Tell me what you want, Harry,” he said again.

Harry’s eyes shuttered closed and he forced them open once more.

“I—I want you to touch me,” he stammered.

Cedric tilted his head, reminding Harry of a cat getting ready to pounce.

“Oh? And how do you want me to touch you?” Cedric raised a hand, tracing along Harry’s bare chest with his finger with the lightest of touches. “Do you want me to tease you? To trail my fingers along your skin, barely touching, until you want to scream my name in frustration? Do you want me to bite you? To lick and sooth and kiss where I’ve marked you, to claim you as my own?”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, and it was all he could do to keep from crying out Cedric’s name as he’d suggested. He bit his lip and his muscles all tensed and shook with the need to keep still. Cedric bent down and followed the path of his finger with his lips, making good on his words to Harry. He nibbled down Harry’s neck, pressing light kisses along with the nips so that Harry never knew what to expect next. Cedric carefully bit Harry’s sensitive nipples and then swirled his tongue around to soothe the bites. Harry squirmed under Cedric’s fingers and mouth, his breath coming raggedly the further down his body Cedric went. 

Cedric grabbed Harry’s hips in both of his hands and flipped him onto his front, holding Harry up so that he couldn’t rut against the bedding to relieve his erection. Harry bit at the pillow under his face to keep from voicing his frustration. Those questing hands wasted no time, pulling Harry’s cheeks apart, and Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“Just gorgeous,” Cedric sighed. “Do you know how cute your little hole is? It’s twitching for me now, begging for me to touch it.” Cedric leaned forward, his breath ghosting against Harry’s hole. “Should I give it what it wants, Harry?”

Harry nodded, unable to speak. He felt a shudder run through his body one second before the intense pleasure of Cedric’s tongue took over, running it carefully around Harry’s hypersensitive hole and making him cry out for more. Harry couldn’t see him, but he felt the grin against his skin as Cedric began to lick in earnest, twisting his tongue hard against Harry’s hole and making him writhe from the attack on his senses. Harry gasped as Cedric’s tongue thrust into him, swirling around his rim in a way that he could happily feel forever. Cedric popped off and pressed his thumb against Harry’s hole, slick with his spit. He didn’t push it in far, but twisted and pressed it in and out, as if in a trance.

“Do you know how fucking hot it is, watching your body pull my thumb in like this, wanting more and more? You’re greedy for this, aren’t you? Tell me what you want, Harry.”

Harry moaned loudly and tilted his head away from the pillow so that he could speak.

“I want you, Cedric. Fuck, I want you so much. I want your fingers inside me, I want your mouth around my cock, I want you to fill me up until I’m begging for release.” Harry’s eyes began to well with tears, overwhelmed. “Please fuck me, Cedric.”

He could just barely see Cedric’s face out of the corner of his eye. Cedric was biting back a lusty smile that made Harry’s cock twitch. The bottle of lube appeared in Cedric’s hand and Harry didn’t question it, he just wanted Cedric’s cock, lying heavy and thick against his thigh. Cedric’s fingers came back then to Harry’s hole, pressing in easily. Harry pushed back against the intruding fingers, silently begging for more, faster,  _ now. _

Cedric chuckled and picked up the pace, then just as suddenly pulled them out to replace them with his erection. He stroked it once, groaning at the sensation, and then pressed the head against Harry’s twitching hole. The pressure was intense as Cedric sunk down into Harry’s willing body. Harry gasped at the sensation of being so full. Tears of pleasure streamed down his face and he found himself babbling, begging for more. Then Cedric started to move, holding Harry’s hips up as he thrust into him in long strokes that hit just right against Harry’s prostate. 

Harry could barely hear Cedric’s words over the mounting pleasure of his cock thrusting in and out. Cedric reached around and wrapped his hand around Harry’s erection, and it wasn’t long before Harry came, splattering against the duvet below him as he cried out. Cedric wasn’t far behind Harry, thrusting hard into Harry as he came and crying out Harry’s name.

The pair breathed hard, coming down from the high of their coupling, and Cedric pulled out of Harry carefully, easing Harry onto his side and away from the pool of his come. Cedric dropped down to the bed behind Harry, spooning his body and wrapping strong arms tightly around him. He pressed a kiss on the spot behind Harry’s ear and whispered, “If only this were real.”

* * *

Harry awoke with a start to his dark room in Grimmauld Place. He’d kicked off the sheets in the night, and Cedric wasn’t there. Never would be, long dead and barely a memory at this point. Harry tugged the blankets back up to cover his shivering body and collapsed back onto the pillows, silent tears for what could have been streaming down his face.


End file.
